Out of Darkness
November 10, 2014 |writer = Kevin Hopps |director = Steward Lee |previous = "Breaking Ranks" |next = "Empire Day"}}"Out of Darkness" is the seventh episode of the Disney XD animated series, Star Wars Rebels. It premiered on November 10, 2014. On November 3, 2014, the episode was made available on WatchDisneyXD.com before making its television debut. Plot Aboard the Phantom, Hera, Ezra, and Sabine are on the run from a squadron of TIE Fighters after making an assault on an Imperial convoy. Hera puts in all her skills to evade the pursuing fighters and one by one they end up crashing or destroyed. The Rebels lose their pursuers and return safely to the Ghost, however the Phantom suffered minor damages to its steering and fuel line. As they travel to their next destination to meet their Intel, Fulcrum, Kanan and Hera both admit their fight against the Empire is getting more difficult, especially since they underestimated their target’s defenses. Sabine becomes very frustrated because Hera and Kanan won’t tell her who Fulcrum is and where the contact gets info from. Feeling like she is not trusted, Sabine demands to join Hera’s next mission where she will be meeting Fulcrum with supplies for them. Meanwhile, Zeb, Ezra, and Chopper are working on repairs on the Phantom only for it to be turned into another quarrel against the three of them, leaving the damaged fuel line unchecked. Sabine and Hera take off in the Phantom and head for Fort Anaxes, an asteroid base once used by the Old Republic during the Clone Wars. They don’t find Fulcrum but they do find the crates. While loading them aboard the Phantom, Sabine admits why she feels frustrated because when she was an Imperial Cadet she trusted the Empire, followed their orders blindly and it turned into a nightmare for her. She also feels they cannot fight the Empire alone which is why she wants to know if she can be trusted, especially with secret Intel and most of all knowing that their fight is not all for nothing. Hera tells her all she needs to know is to have faith in their Rebellion and someday there will be a long term plan a lot bigger than themselves, bigger than Lothal, bigger than the outer rim. When they return to gather up the rest of the crates, they find a few gone, more like dragged away into the abandoned hanger by someone or something. Sabine and Hera decide to investigate and find one of the crates torn open and noticing the claw marks, they assume they are not alone. They hear a lot of monstrous squealing and then out of the darkness appears a group of deadly creatures known as Fyrnocks. They chase Sabine and Hera out of the hanger but do not come out themselves because they are sensitive to sunlight. Hera and Sabine gather up the rest of the crates quick and just before they can take off they realize there is a fuel leak, stemming from the un-repaired damage that the Phantom suffered during their escape from the TIE Fighters on Lothal. To make things worse, many asteroids block the sun that shines over the base and with a massive one flying overhead, it blocks the sun out long enough for the Fyrnocks to make Hera and Sabine their meal. Using abandoned explosives to kill the creatures, Sabine and Hera manage to hold them off long enough for the Ghost to arrive in time to rescue them and escape the base. Once back on board, Ezra, Zeb, and Chopper apologize for not checking the fuel line and promise to make it up to Hera and Sabine by making full repairs on the Phantom. Meanwhile, Sabine now feels she can trust her fellow Rebels, even Hera more better now and has faith that someday they will not always be fighting this battle alone. Cast *Taylor Gray as Ezra Bridger *Freddie Prinze, Jr. as Kanan Jarrus *Steve Blum as Garazeb Orrelios *Tiya Sircar as Sabine Wren *Vanessa Marshall as Hera Syndulla Gallery Trivia *A ARC-170 Starfighter and a Republic Gunship can be seen among the ruins of the abandoned Republic Base. Category:Star Wars Rebels Episodes Category:Television episodes